heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Loonatics Unleashed
| last_aired = | num_seasons = 2 | num_episodes = 26 | list_episodes = List of Loonatics Unleashed episodes | status = Ended | chronology = Histeria! | website = http://web.archive.org/web/20070101020217/http://kidswb.warnerbros.com/kids/shows-LoonaticsUnleashed }} Loonatics Unleashed is an American animated series produced by Warner Bros. Animation that ran on the Kids' WB for two seasons from 2005 to 2007 in the United States, Teletoon in Canada, Kids Central (now known as Okto) in Singapore, Cartoon Network's Boomerang in Australia, Cartoon Network in the UK, Southeast Asia and Latin America, and XHGC in Mexico. It is still broadcasting on Clan TVE. The series was based/inspired on the Looney Tunes cartoon characters, with the series described by Warner Bros. as an "action-comedy." Loonatics Unleashed is meant to be a mixture of the Looney Tunes shorts' irreverent style of humor and a modern action animated series, with the characters designed in an more action cartoon inspired style. Unlike previous Looney Tunes-related shows, Loonatics Unleashed has a darker tone and takes place in a post-apocalyptic setting, as well as multiple minor story arcs. Story The series of Loonatics Unleashed occur in the year 2772, the year that a meteor strikes the fictional city-planet of Acmetropolis, knocking it completely off its original axis. However, instead of destroying the planet, the meteor crashes in a waterfront and causes six young adult/teenage inhabitants to be genetically altered with superpowers. A mysterious and powerful woman called Zadavia calls upon six of the affected residents to form a team of superheroes. She becomes their commander, dispatching them for the purpose of combating any and all threats to Acmetropolis and its citizens. The newly formed team is known as the Loonatics and reside on the 134th floor of a large tower. These characters are the descendants of the classic Looney Tunes characters, according to multiple press releases and official sources. Descendants of other Looney Tunes are unverified, though implied in certain situations. It is later revealed that Zadavia is in fact an alien and had used her powers to knock the meteor slight off course, preventing the total destruction of the planet. It is also revealed that it is no accident that the meteor struck Acmetropolis, but it was a deliberate attempt to destroy the city planet by Optimatus, a mysterious figure later revealed to be Zadavia's older brother. The Second Season the show takes on a lighter tone and many more descendants of other Looney Tunes character are introduced, the majority of which only appear once in the series. The more super villain type characters from the previous season rarely appear or are mentioned. Zadavia also stops being a mysterious figure and regularly participates with the Loonatics in their adventures. Two more aliens from Zadavia's home planet are also introduced, Deuce and Keyboard Man. In the season's finale, the Loonatics are temporarily joined with Sylth Vester and Optimatus is replaced by Deuce as the series arch villain. Main Characters * Ace Bunny: descendant of Bugs Bunny. Before the meteor hit the city, Ace worked a stunt rabbit in the movies. * Lexi Bunny: descendant of Lola Bunny. Before the meteor hit the city, Lexi was trying out to become a cheerleader at a high school, implying that she might be the youngest of the Loonatics. * Danger Duck: descendant of Daffy Duck. Before the meteor hit the city, Duck employed as a pool boy. * Slam Tasmanian: descendant of the Tasmanian Devil. Before the meteor hit the city, Slam was a fighter in a ring. * Tech E. Coyote: descendant of Wile E. Coyote. Before the meteor hit the city, Tech was a college student that got kicked out for over-explaining his own genius instead of running his experiments. * Rev Runner: the Road Runner's descendant. Before the meteor hit the city, Rev was a delivery boy. Principal Voice Actors * Charlie Schlatter - Ace Bunny * Jessica DiCicco - Lexi Bunny * Jason Marsden - Danger Duck, Rupes Oberon * Candi Milo - Zadavia, Harriet Runner, Misty Breeze, Queen Grannicus * Rob Paulsen - Rev Runner, Gorlop, Mr. Leghorn (2nd Time) * Kevin Michael Richardson - Slam Tasmanian, Tech E. Coyote Additional Voices * Charlie Adler - Optimatus * Joe Alaskey - Melvin the Martian, Sylth Vester, Royal Tweetums, Stoney the Stone * Dee Bradley Baker - Otto the Odd * Jeff Bennett - Professor Zane, Dr. Fidel Chroniker * Bob Bergen - Pinkster Pig * Dan Castellaneta - Additional voices * Bootsy Collins - Boötes Belinda * Jim Cummings - Additional voices * Kaley Cuoco - Weather Vane * Tim Curry - Ringmaster * Grey DeLisle - Apocazons * Michael Clarke Duncan - Massive * Jeannie Elias - Additional voices * Bill Farmer - Mr. Leghorn (1st Time) * David Faustino - Time Skip * Vivica A. Fox - Black Velvet * Mark Hamill - Adolpho * Florence Henderson - Mallory Mastermind * Mikey Kelley - Rip Runner * Tom Kenny - Gunnar the Conqueror * Maurice LaMarche - Ophiuchus Sam, Pierre Le Pew * Phil LaMarr - Drake Sypher * Daran Norris - Alien Dad, Ralph Runner * Khary Payton - General Deuce * Cree Summer - Additional voices * James Arnold Taylor - Bugsy the Bug * Simon Templeman - Dr. Dare * Billy West - Electro J. Fudd, Sagittarius Stomper * Serena Williams - Queen Athena Crew * Bootsy Collins - Theme Song Singer (Season Two) * Jamie Simone - Casting and Voice Director DVD Releases References External links * * * * "Loonatics Promo Short Gives First Look at New Series" * [http://www.npr.org/templates/story/story.php?storyId=4794080 National Public Radio Talk of the Nation interview about Loonatics Unleashed] * templates/show.php|/tv/loonaticsUnleashed/loonaticsUnleashed_en.xml&xVar= Loonatic Unleashed Teletoon Site Category:2005 American television series debuts Category:2007 American television series endings Category:2000s American animated television series Category:Kids' WB original programs Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television Category:Television spin-offs Category:Post-apocalyptic television series Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:Superhero comedy television series Category:Comic science fiction Category:Impact event television series Category:Superhero television programs